Will You Singing For Me?
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Aku adalah Sakura Haruno pihak yang sangat mencintai Sasori Akasuna dan dia tidak mencintaiku. Kini aku tengah dirawat dirumah sakit, aku ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi untukku. Dari dulu aku ingin mendengarnya tetapi pria itu sangat parah jika disuruh bernyanyi./Bad Summary, RnR please?


SasoSaku pertamaku... mudah-mudahan bagus dan _feel_? Aku gak tau... xDD Tapi kalo yang baca suka, aku udah senang kok. :)

**Title: **Will You Singing For Me?

**Pair: **Sasori A. & Sakura H.

**Genre: **Romance & Angst

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Aku adalah Sakura Haruno pihak yang sangat mencintai Sasori Akasuna dan dia tidak mencintaiku. Kini aku tengah dirawat dirumah sakit, aku ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi untukku. Dari dulu aku ingin mendengarnya tetapi pria itu sangat parah jika disuruh bernyanyi./Bad Summary, RnR please?

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Aneh, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

* * *

Di rumah sakit, terbaringlah seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Penyakitnya kambuh beberapa hari lalu sehingga orang tuanya harus membawanya ke dokter dan harus rawat inap. Tetapi, walaupun sakit Sakura tak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun karena dia punya penenang yang ampuh untuk ini yaitu foto Sasori, pria yang ia cintai.

Dia tersenyum tipis melihat pria itu yang sangat menawan dan mampu membuatnya terpesona sampai sekarang walaupun mereka memiliki perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh tetapi dia tidak pernah peduli karena cinta sudah melekat kuat di hatinya. Dia jutga bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah menikah, jika tidak bersama pria itu. Tak apa-apa jika orang-orang mengatakan itu adalah _bullshit_tapi dia sudah sangat yakin akan hal itu dan dia tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya.

Sakura sedari tadi menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya yang bewarna putih,"Sungguh membosankan. Uhuk! Aku harap Sasori-_kun_ mau datang kesini." walaupun terbatuk-batuk, dia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

Lalu, masuklah kedua orang yang sangat dikenali Sakura. Datang dengan membawa buah-buahan untuk dirinya, Sakura pun menoleh kearah mereka, dia tersenyum tipis,"Sakura, cepat sembuh ya." ucap Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum,"Iya, Ibu. Bum apa aku boleh pegang HandPhone sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

Mebuki menggeleng,"Tidak boleh! Kalau sudah sembuh baru boleh pegang HandPhone lagi. Nanti kau jadi tambah sakit lagi." jawab Mebuki.

Kizashi, ayah Sakura hanya tertawa melihat keduanya,"Hahaha... itulah resikonya. Ibumu sangat khawatir padamu Sakura. Jadi cepatlah sembuh." ujar Kizashi.

"Hm..." Sakura kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya tak membalas perkataan orang tuanya. Walaupun, ia bisa melihat foto Sasori tetapi ia tetap merindukan Sasori. Wajarlah, keduanya berjauhan pria itu tinggal di Sunagakure tapi ia tetap tak bisa melupakannya walaupun sebenarnya pria itu telah memiliki kekasih. Dan masalah darimana mereka berkenalan, keduanya saling kenal dan akrab lewat jejaring sosial.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah lama tidak membuka akun jejaring sosialnya karena takut mendapat _heart attack_ melihat Sasori yang begitu dekat dengan kekasihnya. Rasanya itu sakit sekali, jangankan melihat keduanya... menjumpai nama akun Sasori saja dia sudah takut.

Sakura pun kembali menoleh kepalanya kearah Ibunya,"Ibu, apa ada pesan atau telfon masuk dari HandPhone-ku?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tau. Ibu mematikan HandPhone-mu, jadi pasti tidak akan masuk. Kenapa? Rindu pada kekasihmu, heh!?" tanya Mebuki yang tengah mengupas kulit buah apel.

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya,"Tidak!" bantahnya dengan cepat walau wajahnya merona merah sekarang, tetapi rona merah itu segera menghilang dan berubah menjadi raut kesedihan,"dia bukan kekasihku, Ibu. Ini hanya cinta sepihak dan aku tak bisa melupakannya." gumamnya sangat pelan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Di Sunagakure, seorang pria berambut merah tengah berjalan sendirian saja pada malam hari. Ia tengah membawa plastik berisi sampah yang akan dibuangnya, sebenarnya ini tugas Neneknya tetapi karena Neneknya sedang sakit. Akhrinya, dia yang membuangnya.

Dijalan yang sepi itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya,'Kenapa Sakura tidak pernah mengirimi aku pesan ya? Atau membalas pesanku? Ditelfon juga tidak bisa, apa yang terjadi padanya?' batin pria itu gelisah.

"Hai, Sasori-_kun_," Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan dia pun tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya berada dihadapannya,"kau terlihat murung? Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak, Temari. Aku hanya memikirkan Nenekku yang sedang sakit." dusta Sasori.

"Oh... kalau begitu kirimkan salamku pada Nenek Chiyo ya, semoga cepat sembuh." ucap Temari yang percaya akan ucapan pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Kau pulanglah, sudah malam." ucap Sasori pada Temari.

"Baiklah, _jaa nee_." Temari pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah Temari menjauh, Sasori pun kembali berjalan menuju ketempat pembuangan sampah. Dia teringat ucapan Sakura waktu dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih,'_Aku gila karena mencintaimu dan aku akan mati jika tak berakhir denganmu_.' dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu hanya _bullshit_," gumam Sasori,"tapi aku takut jika ia nekad seperti itu. Lagipula, apa yang ia lihat dariku? Aku biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dia selalu memujiku dari atas sampai bawah, dia tidak pernah meminta sesuatu dariku dan dia tak pernah mengeluh akan pekerjaanku. Haah... apa yang aku pikirkan."

Sasori pun sampai ditempat pembuangan sampah, dia pun melemparkan kantung plastik itu kesana. Setelah itu, dia pun berbalik untuk pulang kerumahnya bahaya kalau dia pulang larut takutnya Nenek Chiyo butuh sesuatu tapi ia tak disana, apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Dia pun berlari cukup kencang tetapi dia dihalangi oleh 3 orang pria berbadan besar. Sasori pun menghela nafas,"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sasori.

Ketiga orang itu pun menyeringai,"Serahkan uangmu atau pulang babak belur?" salah satu dari mereka memberikan pilihan.

"Satu, aku tidak bawa uang. Kedua, aku malas bertarung dan ketiga aku tidak akan memberikan uang pada kalian." ucap Sasori.

"Oh... pria yang sangat berani ternyata, hajar dia!" ketiga pria berbadan besar itu pun melayangkan pukulan mereka. Sasori itu sangat lincah, dia menghindar dengan mudahnya. Setelah itu, dia berlari sekencangnya meninggalkan mereka karena tak mau membuat Neneknya kerepotan nanti jika ia babak belur.

"Hei, kembali kau!" teriak mereka, Sasori menoleh kebelakang dan menyeringai lebar, tubuh mereka terlalu besar sehingga kelelahan untuk berlari mengejarnya yang begitu cepat. Dia sering melihat mereka ber-3 memalak orang lewat, jadi dia sudah tau trik mereka dan mudah untuk kabur.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah, ia pun merasakan firasat buruk karena ramai sekali dirumahnya itu. Bahkan, ada yang berdatangan kerumahnya,'Jangan-jangan?' Sasori pun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Matanya pun melebar melihat orang yang sangat dekat dengannya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Nak Sasori... Nenekmu." ucap seorang wanita yang menangis melihat Neneknya yang sudah menutup mata itu.

"Aku tahu... hiks...," Sasori terisak, dia pun mendekati Neneknya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan dia pun mencium kening,"maafkan aku sudah telat datang, Nenek." lalu, dia pun memeluk Neneknya dengan erat.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Ibu, berikan HandPhone-ku aku sudah sembuh!" rengek Sakura, padahal wajahnya begitu pucat sekarang.

"Jangan menipu, Ibu. Kau sangat pucat, sekarang ayo minum obat." ucap Mebuki, dia sudah menyiapkan segelas air dan 3 butir obat.

"Obat itu pahit, Ibu. Aku tidak mau minum obat!" tolak Sakura, dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mau cepat sembuh tidak?" tanya Mebuki.

"Tentu saja, aku mau sembuh." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, minum obat ini." Mebuki pun menyerahkan 3 butir obat itu pada anaknya, Sakura hanya pasrah dan meminumnya. Menelan sekaligus 3 butir obat itu.

Sakura menyerahkan gelas kepada ibunya, lalu kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya, membelakangi Ibunya,'Ini kenapa...? Dari kemarin perasaanku tidak enak. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?' batinnya.

"Sakura, tidur yang benar." ucap Mebuki.

Sakura pun kembali membalikkan badannya,"Ibu, tolong berikan HandPhone-ku. Aku mohon..." pinta Sakura, dia mengkatupkan kedua tangannya.

Mebuki memutar kedua bola matanya,"Baiklah, Baiklah. Ibu lelah mendengarmu terus memohon seperti itu." dia pun mengambil tasnya dan merogoh dalam tasnya. Dan mengeluarkan HandPhone Sakura dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura pun tersenyum dan mengambil HandPhone-nya,"Terimakasih, Ibu. Aku mencintaimu." Sakura pun menekan tombol '_On_' HandPhone-nya, menunggu HandPhone-nya untuk pulih dalam beberapa detik.

"Ya ampun, ada 10 pesan dari Sasori-_kun,_" Sakura membekap mulutnya karena terkejut. Dia pun langsung membalas pesan dari Sasori karena sangat khawatir,"aku harap tidak ada yang terjadi padanya, aku mohon. _God please_."

Mebuki yang mendengar anaknya mengoceh seperti itu pun menlehkan kepalanya,"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau terlihat begitu khawatir?" tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu." dusta Sakura.

Mebuki hanya mengangguk, wanita itu pun berdiri dari kursinya,"Kau Ibu tinggal, jangan kemana-mana ataupun mencoba meninggalkan kasurmu." lalu Mebuki pun keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap layar HandPhone-nya, menunggu sang pangeran membalas pesannya tetapi sedari tadi belum ada yang dibalas. Sakura menjadi semakin gelisah tetapi ia menghilangkan perasaan itu karena berpikir bahwa pria itu tengah sibuk bekerja.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasori tengah berada didalam kamarnya, dia terlihat depresi dan juga diluar tengah hujan deras. Tak biasanya disini hujan tapi mungkin ini adalah berkah bagi penduduk disini. Dia tengah malas untuk melakukan sesuatu hari ini walaupun ia sangat mengantuk karena tidak tidur semalaman, tetapi ia tetap enggan untuk memejamkan mata.

Kehilangan seorang Nenek yang menjadi satu-satunya keluarganya itu sangat menyakitkan bahkan ia belum sempat memberi seorang cucuk pada Neneknya. Yang sangat ingin mempunya cucu sebelum meninggal. Dia memang belum berpikir untuk menikah ia masih berpikir untuk mencari uang dulu untuk menghidupi dirinya, pria itu pun menatap langit-langit kamarnya,"Aku jadi ragu untuk menjadikan Temari sebagai istriku nanti. Mungkin hubungan ini harus segeraku akhiri." gumamnya.

Dia pun mengambil HandPhone-nya berencana untuk mengirimi Temari pesan singkat tetapi hal itu ia urungkan saat melihat pesan masuk dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan, Sakura Haruno. Menghilang selama seminggu tanpa kabar dan kembali secara tiba-tiba, tanpa membalas pesan itu Sasori pun langsung menelfon Sakura.

Dengan wajah senang dicampur gelisah, Sasori menaruh HandPhone-nya didekat telinga dan telfon pun tersambung ke telfon Sakura, sebuah senyuman tipis terhias dibibir Sasori saat mendengar suara,"Halo?"

"Halo, Sakura. Kau kemana saja?" tanya Sasori.

Gadis yang berada di kejauhan itu pun mengembangkan sebuah senyuman,"A-Aku... sakit dan Ibu melarangku memegang HandPhone."

"Sakit apa?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Mmm... sakitku kambuh." jawab Sakura ragu.

"Aku tanya kau sakit apa!?" Sasori sedikit berteriak membuat Sakura merasa sedikit terkejut.

"Eh! Ibuku sudah datang. Sudah dulu ya, Sasori-_kun_." Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya karena takut obrolan itu akan lebih panjang lagi.

Sasori pun menarik HandPhone-nya yang ia taruh di dekat telinganya,"Apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku?" lalu Sasori pun kembali meletakkan HandPhone-nya di meja yang berada di dekatnya. Dia jadi mengurungkan niat untuk mengirim Temari pesan.

Pria itu pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal,"Entah kenapa... aku merasa cukup tenang sekarang." pria itu pun tersenyum tipis dam menutup matanya perlahan. Akhirnya, ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya karena tiba-tiba Ibunya datang dengan wajah yang merautkan kesedihan,"Ibu, kenapa wajah Ibu terlihat murung?" tanya Sakura pada Ibunya yang baru saja datang sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

"Sakura? K-Kau... penyakit kanker otakmu sudah memasuki stadium 3. Dan tadi dokter bilang kau jangan terlalu banyak pikiran itu bisa membuatmu tambah sakit." ucap Mebuki dengan wajah yang begitu sedih.

"Ahahaha..." Sakura tertawa dia terlihat tidak takut sama sekali,"Ibu, kenapa harus memasang wajah sedih begitu? Kan yang mati... aku. Jadi tidak perlu takut." ujar Sakura berusaha membuat Ibunya bersemangat kembali.

_PLAK_!

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras didapatkan oleh Sakura. Ibunya menangis karena mendengar anaknya berbicara seperti itu,"Kau bicara apa, Sakura? Kau anak Ibu satu-satunya. Jangan bicara begitu, Ibu tak mau kehilanganmu juga Ayahmu." Mebuki memeluk Sakura dengan erat sedangkan Sakura tengah memegangi pipinya yang ditampar cukup keras dari Ibunya.

"Ibu..." isak Sakura.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau pasti bisa sembuh, Ibu dan Ayahmu akan berusaha," ujar Mebuki, wanita itu pun melepaskan pelukannya,"besok kau akan menjalankan operasi. jadi bersiap-siaplah." tambahnya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan,"Baik, Ibu. Terima Kasih sudah menjadi orang tua yang baik padaku. Aku menyayangimu dan Ayah." ujar Sakura. Dia pun berbaring di kasurnya membelakangi Ibunya.

"Nona Sakura, makan siang anda datang." seorang suster datang dengan membawa nampan. Ada bubur, buah-buahan, segelas air dan obat untuk Sakura.

"Terima Kasih, suster," ucap Mebuki. Setelah meletakkan nampan di meja, suster itu pun membungkukan badan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Mebuki pun mengambil bubur,"Sakura... sudah saatnya makan." tak ada sahutan, Mebuki pun kembali meletakkan bubur di meja. Dia pun membalikkan tubuh Sakura, mata Mebuki melebar.

"Suster! Dokter!" teriak Mebuki.

.

.

.

"Mebuki! Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Kizashi yang baru saja datang karena baru pulang bekerja menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menangis di ruang tunggu.

Mebuki langsung memeluk suaminya itu,"Sakura... dia dioperasi. Kata dokter, Sakura terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga otaknya tak dapat menahan semua pikirannya... hiks." isak Mebuki. Kizashi membalas pelukan istrinya itu dan mencium keningnya.

"Ayo, kita bersama-sama berdoa kepada Tuhan suapaya Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Mebuki mengangguk setuju, dia pun memejamkan matanya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya, dia baru saja mimipi buruk. Didalam mimpinya, Sakura meninggal dunia karena sebuah penyakit. Pria itu pun mengatur nafas karena merasa sedikit _shock_.

"Haah... haah... haah... kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu?!" Sasori menjambak rambutnya merasa sangat depresi. Jangan ada lagi yang meninggal, dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya untuk sekali lagi. Dia tidak akan siap.

Dia segera mengambil HandPhone-nya untuk menghubungi Sakura tetapi ada telfon dari Temari, dia pun segera menekan tombol hijau tanpa pikir panjang,"Ya... ada apa, Temari?" sahut Sasori.

"Sasori-_kun_, aku ingin kita bertemu di _cafe_ biasa nanti malam. Aku akan menunggumu, _jaa_." setelah mengucapkan itu Temari pun mematikan telfonnya. Sasori hanya menghela nafas.

Pria berambut merah itu pun tetap berencana untuk menelfon Sakura, pria itu pun mencari nomor Sakura lalu menelfonnya dan tak lupa meletakkan HandPhone-nya didekat telinganya menunggu telfonnya diangkat. Dia pun tersenyum, saat telfonnya diangkat karena itu membuatnya merasa lega.

"Halo? Kau Sasori Akasuna, kan?" senyuman Sasori pun memudar saat yang ia dengar bukanlah suara Sakura.

"Ya... saya memang Sasori. Ini siapa dan dimana Sakura?" dengan bahasa yang sopan Sasori bertanya kepada orang diseberang telfon.

"Bisakah kau datang kerumah sakit Konoha. Sakura tengah dioperasi... aku mohon datanglah, Nak." pinta orang itu. Sasori menarik telfonnya dari dekat telinga. Dia pun mematikan HandPhone-nya, matanya melebar. Dia terdiam tak tau mau melakukan apa.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Kau gadis bodoh." gumam Sasori, pria itu pun menjambak rambutnya pelan. Lalu, ia pun bergegas dengan cepat dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Di rumah sakit, Mebuki dan Kizashi masih menunggu diruang tunggu. Sakura masih dioperasi sedangkan Mebuki menunduk sambil terisak karena sangat khawatir pada anaknya.

"Mebuki, bukankah tadi kita sudah berdoa untuk Sakura? Kenapa masih menangis?" tanya Kizashi yang terlihat tenang.

Mebuki menolehkan kepalanya perlahan,"Anak kita satu-satunya tengah dioperasi dan kau masih terlihat begitu? Keterlaluan." ucap Mebuki.

Kizashi pun tersenyum,"Aku tentu saja sangat khawatir pada Sakura tapi karena aku percaya pada Tuhan akan membantu ciptaannya yang tengah kesusahan atau didalam masalah. Jadinya aku terlihat tenang, sejujurnya daritadi aku tengah berdoa untuk Sakura," jelas Kizashi. Mebuki pun kembali menangis dan kali ini memeluk suaminya,"aku mengerti, Mebuki." gumamnya.

_CKLEK_!

Suara pintu ruangan operasi Sakura dibuka dan terlihatlah seorang pria yang masih mengenakan masker operasinya, berambut perak dan memakai kacamata. Mebuki dan Kizashi yang menyadari kehadirannya langsung menghampiri pria itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana operasinya? Apa anak kami tak apa-apa?" tanya Mebuki yang begitu khawatir.

Pria itu pun menghela nafas,"Kami sedikit kesusahan tadinya tapi anak nona dan tuan masih bisa diselamatkan. Setidaknya, dia masih bisa hidup tapi kami tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi. Saya sarankan agar anak nona dan tuan tidak banyak pikiran." ujar dokter itu.

"Syukurlah." hela Mebuki dan Kizashi.

"Tapi saat ini Nona Sakura masih belum siuman, dia terlihat begitu lemah dan pucat. Saya harap dia tidak kenapa-napa... kalau begitu saya permisi." setelah mengucapkan itu, dokter itu pun kembali masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

"Setidaknya kita masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan anak kita." ucap Kizashi.

Mebuki mengangguk,"Syukurlah."

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sasori tengah sibuk memasuki bajunya kedalam koper, ia berencana akan pergi ke Konoha dan akan menetap disana. Dia sangat takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku akan datang." gumam Sasori.

Disaat ia sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat kopernya, HandPhonenya berbunyi dan ia yakin bahwa itu adalah telfon dari Temari dan dugaannya memang benar panggilan masuk itu dari Temari. Dia pun mengambil HandPhone-nya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Ya, Temari?" sahut Sasori.

"Kenapa belum datang? Aku sudah menunggu daritadi." ucap Temari dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Sebentar lagi aku kesana, sabarlah sedikit." Sasori pun mematikan telfon dan kembali mengangkat kopernya yang tak terlalu besar dan berjalan keluar rumah. Sesampainya diluar rumah, dia pun meletakkan koper dikursi teras rumahnya untuk mengunci pintu.

"Wah... Sasori mau pergi ya? Keliatannya akan pergi jauh?" seorang wanita datang mengampiri Sasori.

Pria berambut merah itu pun membalikkan badan, dia pun tersenyum,"Ah iya... aku akan ke Konoha dan berencana untuk menetap disana." ujar Sasori.

"Oh, benarkah? Sepertinya ini akan jadi pertemuan terkahir kita," ucap wanita itu lalu dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang,"ambillah uang ini dan semoga kau baik-baik saja."

Sasori tampak ragu untuk menerimanya,"Ah... terima kasih," Sasori pun akhirnya menerima uang dari wanita itu, disaat waniya itu ingin beranjak pergi. Sasori segera memanggilnya,"Bibi! Kalau mau... kau boleh menyewakan rumah ini sayang kalau dibiarkan. Bibi adalah sahabat Nenek jadi aku memercayaimu." ujar Sasori, dia menyerahkan kunci rumahnya pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Nak Sasori. Aku akan merawat rumah ini dengan baik," wanita itu tersenyum pada Sasori,"kau memang pria yang baik, Nak." lalu dia pun beranjak pergi.

Sasori melongo,"Aku... baik?"

.

.

.

Sasori pun tiba di _cafe_ tempat Temari menunggu, wajah gadis itu terlihat kesal saat Sasori datang menghampirinya tetapi wajah itu langsung berubah karena melihat sebuah koper yang dibawa oleh Sasori. Pria itu pun tersenyum padanya lalu duduk dikursi tepat didepan Temari.

"Kau... mau kemana?" tanya Temari.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Suna dan juga kau Temari." jawab Sasori tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun.

Temari pun terdiam sejenak, matanya tampak memerah,"Apa maksudmu!? Kau mau pergi kemana!?" tanya Temari tampak begitu emosi. Dia memukul meja sehingga beberapa orang yang berada didekat mereka mersds ketakutan.

Tanpa memperdulikan orang sekitar, Sasori pun menjawab pertanyaan Temari dengan tenang,"Aku akan menetap di Konohagakure dan tak akan kembali kesini. Maafkan aku jika membuatmu kecewa." Sasori pun berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas untuk pergi.

Temari menghentikan pria itu dengan menarik lengannya, dia pun memeluk Sasori dari belakang,"Aku menunggu disini sejak jam 7 dan saat kau datang, kau hanya mengatakan hal ini? Keterlaluan..." isak Temari.

Sasori melepaskan perlahan dekapan Temari, dia pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajah Temari,"Aku pergi ke Konoha untuk menemui cintaku yang sebenarnya dan aku sempat mencampakkannya dan rasanya aku sangat menyesal. Jika aku memutuskan untuk bersamamu lebih lama lagi, aku adalah orang bodoh karena menyia-nyiakannya." jelas Sasori.

Raut wajah Temari pun berubah masam,"Dulu kau mengejarku dan sekarang kau ingin kembali padanya!? Apa kau lupa? Kau telah menyakiti hatinya?" teriak Temari.

Sasori pun terdiam, dia teringat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Hari ini adalah hari terbaik bagi Sasori, ia akan berkencan dengan Temari. Sekaligus, dia berencana untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Temari. Pria itu sudah menyiapkan sebuket bunga mawar untuk ia berikan pada Temari nanti. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi untuk menjemput Temari dirumah gadis itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba datanglah Nenek Chiyo dan membuat Sasori terkejut.

"Nenek, ada apa?" tanya Sasori yang tengah mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Kau keliatan begitu rapi. Apa kau akan pergi dengan seorang gadis sangat keliatan dari buket bunga yang berada diatas meja...," Sasori merasa malu, dia pun buru-buru menarik Neneknya untuk keluar dari kamarnya,"kau kenapa? Malu ya?" rayu Neneknya.

"Tidak kok, Nek. Aku hanya ingin bersiap-siap." dusta Sasori.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Nenek akan pergi dan jangan sampai kau membuat gadis itu kecewa ya, Sasori." Nenek Chiyo pun memukul-mukul pundak cucunya lalu pergi.

"Hmm." Sasori pun masuk kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil pelindung kepala untuk berjaga-jaga. Setelah itu, dia pun beranjak keluar rumah untuk pergi ke rumah Temari.

Disana ia sempat berkunjung kerumah Temari ia melihat kedua saudara Temari yaitu Gaara dan Kankuro yang menatapnya dengan sinis bahkan ayah Temari juga menatapnya begitu membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Lalu, orang yang ia tunggu pun akhirnya datang membuat perasaan Sasori menjadi lega dan setelah pamit dengan ayah Temari, keduanya pun beranjak pergi keluar.

"Kau terlihat takut, ada apa Sasori?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya kurang terbiasa dengan orang-orang baru." jawab Sasori, dia pun menyerahkan pelindung kepala pada Temari lalu dia pun mengenakan pelindung kepala. Setelah itu dia pun menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Oh, begitu ya." Temari mengangguk lalu memakai pelindung kepala-nya setelah itu dia pun memeluk pinggang Sasori saat motor sudah berjalan. Keduanya pergi menuju ke sebuah Taman di daerah Sunagakure ini.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Sakura tengah berjalan-jalan di taman di daerah Sunagakure. Dia kesini bersama orang tuanya tetapi keduanya sedang beristirahat di penginapan jadi ia memutuskan kesini sendirian. Sakura sebenarnya punya rencana untuk bertemu Sasori tetapi ia berencana untuk ke sini lebih dahulu karena ia tidak yakin bisa ke sini lagi kalau sudah bertemu Sasori.

Disaat ia tengah bermain ayunan dengan perasaan yang begitu senang, dia melihat dua orang perempuan dan laki-laki yang tengah berjalan bersama. Dia dengan cepat meninggalkan ayunannya dan bersembunyi di balik pohon didekat situ, entah kenapa dari jauh ia seperti melihat Sasori. Dan saat keduanya sudah terlihat dekat raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi murung,"Itu Sasori-_kun _dan Temari." gumamnya.

Kembali kepada Sasori dan Temari, keduanya mengobrol banyak dan terlihat begitu akrab. Lalu, Sasori pun mengeluarkan sebuket bunga dari balik jaketnya. Temari terkejut melihat bunga yang keluar tiba-tiba itu.

"Ini untukmu." Sasori pun memberikan buket bunga itu pada Temari.

Gadis itu pun menerimanya,"Pantas kau terlihat sangat gemuk. Ternyata kau menyembunyikan ini ya? Dasar bodoh tapi terima kasih." Temari pun mencium pipi Sasori.

"Temari, kita telah melewati semuanya bersama-sama dan...," Sasori pun menyentuh kedua tangan Temari,"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku mencintaimu."

"Te-Tentu... saja." jawab Temari malu-malu.

"Arrgghh!" sebuah teriakan membuat Sasori dan Temari terkejut. Keduanya menoleh mencari asal suara itu dan Sasori melihat sesuatu dibalik pohon. Pria itu juga Temari pun menghampiri pohon, keduanya terkejut untuk kedua kalinya karena yang mereka lihat adalah Sakura orang yang tadi berteriak dengan keras.

Sakura terlihat menangis dengan deras dan berjalan dengan menyeret bokongnya kebelakang,"Jangan dekati aku. Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah!" setelah itu Sakura pun berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

Sasori melihat Sakura yang semakin menjauh,'Dia sampai datang kesini?' batin Sasori.

Sedangkan Temari hanya diam dan terlihat seperti tak perduli.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

"Nah! Apa kau ingat sekarang?" tanya Temari, Sasori menoleh kearah Temari tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lagipula Saudara dan juga Ayahmu terlihat seperti tak menyukaiku," Sasori pun mengangkat kopernya dan berjalan pergi,"selamat tinggal, semoga kau mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari aku."

"Hei! Orang bodoh! Kembali kau!" tanpa menoleh kearah Temari yang tarus berteriak, ia keluar dari cafe itu dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Sunagakure, tempat kelahirannya.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Mebuki dan Kizashi tengah menatap Sakura yang masih belum siuman, Mebuki tersenyum pahit sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. lalu, Kizashi pun memegang pundak Mebuki dari belakang, Mebuki pun menoleh.

"Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Nanti Sakura akan lebih khawatir lagi." ujar Kizashi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Dia belum sadar juga tetapi detak jantungnya masih ada. Aku jadi takut kalau alat itu sudah rusak!" balas Mebuki membentak.

"Sakura masih hidup Mebuki! Kalau kau terus seperti itu, kau malah terlihat seperti ingin dia mati!" teriak Kizashi yang batas kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Ayah... Ibu, jangan bertengkar gara-gara aku...," Mebuki dan Kizashi puun menoleh kearah suara yang terdengar pelan itu,"Ibu... maaf sudah membuatmu begitu khawatir dan Ayah maaf membuatmu kehabisan kesabaran." ucap Sakura lirih.

Mebuki segera memeluk Sakura begitu pun Kizashi. Kizashi menangis dan Mebuki juga,"kau membuat kami berdua begitu khawatir padamu, Sakura." isak Mebuki.

Sakura pun tersenyum,"Aku juga, Ibu... Ayah."

Mebuki pun melepaskan pelukannya, saat ia merasakan sesuatu jatuh tepat dipundaknya. Dia pun melihat kearah pundak dan mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh tadi,"Rambut Sakura sudah mulai berguguran..." ucap Mebuki lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Aku sudah siap untuk pergi." ujar Sakura dengan tenang.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Mebuki dan Kizashi bersamaan,"tapi Ibu sudah menyuruh Sasori untuk datang kesini." tambah Mebuki.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya,"Apa dia mau datang kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ibu tidak tahu karena saat itu dia langsung mematikan telfonnya," jawab Mebuki, dia pun memegang pundak anaknya,"Ibu yakin dia pasti akan datang, percayalah."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan itu membuat rambut Sakura berjatuhan. Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan kesedihan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

keesokan paginya, Sasori telah tiba di Konoha. Dia menghirup udara pagi yang begitu menyejukkan, disini banyak tertanam pohon-pohon sangat berbeda dengan Sunagakure. Dia pun berjalan untuk menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha karena ia tak tahu dimana letak rumah sakit itu, dia pun berencana untuk bertanya pada penduduk disini.

Dijalan ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut jabrik yang tengah bersender di dinding sebuah toko. Pria itu tampak tengah menghisap rokoknya. Dia pun menghampiri pria itu.

"Permisi, bolehkan aku bertanya? Rumah sakit Konoha dimana ya?" orang yang ditanya itu menatapnya dengan sinis. Dia pun melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada perut Sasori,"akh! Kenapa kau memukulku? Aku hanya bertanya." ucap Sasori kesakitan.

Pria itu menarik kerah baju Sasori dan memukul pipinya,"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku dapat memukulmu. Heh! Kau Sasori kan? Pria yang tak tau diri itu!? Mau apa kau kemari, bajingan?" tanya pria itu dengan kata-kata yang kasar.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengenalku?" Sasori bertanya kembali, dia hanya pasrah tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Pria itu pun membuang rokoknya lalu menginjaknya dengan sepatunya dengan perasaan kesal,"Bagaimana tidak? Sakura selalu bercerita tentangmu, memujimu dan sampai pada akhirnya ia bercerita bahwa kau memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya tetapi aku terpaksa harus memendam perasaanku. Lalu, ia menunjukkan padamu gambar wajahmu yang keliatan sok keren itu dan aku berencana untuk menghajarmu jika bertemu denganmu!" ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Sasori.

"...Dan sekarang kau telah mewujudkannya, heh. Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja aku tidak puas. Kau pikir hanya dengan memukulmu, aku bisa mendapatkan Sakura? Tidak! Dasar bodoh!" bentak pria itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berdamai saja, ok? Namaku Sasori Akasuna, namamu?" tanya Sasori.

Naruto menggepalkan tangannya,"Kau sudah berbuat salah malah terlihat seperti tidak memiliki kesalahan apa-apa ya," pria itu pun menjabat tangan Sasori,"namaku Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat baik Sakura."

Sasori merasa tidak yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang berada dihadapannya,"Apa kau yakin? Kau itu terlihat seperti berandalan dan Sakura itu anak yang baik, dia tidak mungkin bersahabat dengan seorang berandalan." ucap Sasori dan itu membuat Naruto merasa marah, dia pun menendang kaki Sasori dengan kuat.

"Sakura tidak pernah memilih-milih sahabat! Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil dan... aku lebih tau dia daripada kau! Jadi jangan sombong hanya karena dia mencintaimu!" bentak Naruto.

Sasori meringis, dia memegangi kakinya yang ditendang oleh Naruto,"Baiklah tapi berhenti menyiksaku ya. Aku sedang malas bertarung." keluh Sasori yang merasa kesakitan.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, dia pun mengulurkan tangannya. Sasori yang melihat uluran tangan itu pun menerimanya dan berdiri,"Maaf, aku hanya sangat tidak menyukaimu tapi aku hanya membantumu untuk kali ini saja." ujar Naruto.

"Hmm, ya... kau itu cerewet sekali. Sekarang beritahu aku, dimana rumah sakit? Dan kenapa kau tidak menjenguknya?" tanya Sasori.

"Kenapa aku tidak menjenguknya? Aku tidak akan tahan melihat dia tersiksa begitu dan memang benar kalau Sakura di operasi. Apa kau tidak tahu? Kalau Sakura itu memiliki penyakit kanker otak bahkan aku baru dengar kalau dia telah memasuki stadium 4." ujar Naruto.

"A-Apa?" Sasori terlihat_ shock, _dia memegang kepalanya dan merasa bahwa matanya tak dapat berkedip,"kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya.

"Dia tak ingin kau mencemaskannya karena ia takut kau akan mencintainya karena kasihan," Naruto mendekati Sasori dan memukul-mukul pundaknya,"kau cepatlah pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia bercat warna putih dan kau tinggal berjalan lurus saja ke arah timur."

"Apa kau mau mengantarku? Aku sangat lelah sekali." pinta Sasori.

"Hei! Aku sudah membantumu... mau minta dibantu apa lagi?" tanya Naruto, Sasori memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menarik Sasori untuk pergi,"aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai di depan rumah sakit saja."

"Baik."

.

.

.

Keduanya pun sampai di depan rumah sakit, Naruto menatap datar pintu masuk rumah sakit sedangkan Sasori terlihat begitu cemas karena Sasori hanya diam dan tak bergerak untuk masuk kedalam Naruto pun memukul punggungnya dan Sasori pun kembali meringis untuk sekian kalinya. Dia mendelik kerah Naruto karena sangat kesal.

"Kau masuklah, aku sudah mengantarmu sampai disini." perintah Naruto.

"Hm, baik. Terima kasih telah membantuku, kepala duren." Sasori langsung mengangkat kopernya dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"Hei! Tidak usah sok akrab!" teriak Naruto.

Sasori yang sudah berada didalam rumah sakit pun merasa lega, dia langsung menghampiri meja informasi untuk menanyakan nomor kamar Sakura,"Permisi, Sakura Haruno dirawat dikamar nomor berapa?" tanya Sasori.

Sang suster yang menjadi petugas melayani para penjenguk pun mengambil data pasien lalu kembali lagi ke meja,"Sakura Haruno, dirawat di kamar 110." jawab suster itu.

"Terima kasih." Sasori pun menarik kopernya dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di lantai atas, dia pun naik dengan lift. Setelah, sampai di lantai 3 Sasori pun segera mencari kamar Sakura dirawat.

setelah 10 menit mencari, kini Sasori berada tepat di depan kamar Sakura. Dari luar, ia mendengar suara seorang wanita tengah menangis. Dia pun memilih untuk mengetuk pintu kamar terlebih dahulu,"Permisi..."

Pintu pun dibuka oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang tampaknya itu adalah ibu Sakura, wanita itu terlihat seperti habis menangis. Sasori melambaikan pelan tangannya,"Halo, Ibu. Saya Sasori Akasuna..." karena bingung ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mebuki yang terlihat sedih kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi senang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, wanita itu langsung menarik lengan Sasori sehingga pria berambut merah itu ketarik masuk kedalam kamar.

"Sakura! Sasori telah datang bangunlah!" Mebuki tampak antusias. Sasori memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu pucat.

Sasori pun mendekati Sakura dan mencium keningnya,"Hei, aku sudah datang. Bangunlah..." dia pun tersenyum tipis karena melihat mata Sakura yang mulai terbuka.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasori, air matanya mengalir. Dia pun tersenyum,"Syukurlah, Sasori-_kun_. Kau datang..." gumam Sakura. Mebuki yang melihat anaknya tersenyum senang.

Sasori tersenyum,"Ya... aku datang dan aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari sahabatmu, Naruto. Kau keterlaluan karena tidak memberitahuku tentang penyakitmu, padahal kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan mempercayaiku." jelas Sasori pelan tetapi sangat menusuk hati Sakura.

"Maafkan aku... pasti Naruto sudah memberitahu alasannya, kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya,"Ya... tapi kan... aku tetap merasa... baiklah, aku mengerti." Sasori menghela nafasnya.

Dengan gerakan yang lemah, Sakura menarik perlahan tangan Sasori lalu menggenggamnya. Dia mendekatkan tangan Sasori ke bibirnya dan menciumnya, Sasori merasa sedikit geli tetapi juga merasa panas. Sakura memejamkan matanya merasa begitu bahagia, Sasori hanya diam membiarkan Sakura menggenggam tangannya. Tangan kiri Sasori mengelus-elus rambut Sakura, pria itu kembali _shock _saat rambut Sakura rontok.

"Sakura...," gumam Sasori,"maafkan aku."

"Tak apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal. Jadi tidak perlu merasa canggung tapi aku akan benar-benar memaafkanmu jika... ukh!" Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sasori, ia segera memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sakura!" seru Mebuki dan Sasori, mereka berdua pun segera mendekati Sakura. Lalu, Sasori dengan cepat lari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Ibu... aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," keluh Sakura. Sebelum ia benar-benar akan memejamkan mata, dia pun berkata,"tapi aku pikir aku sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang. Ibu tolong ambilkan surat di laci dan berikan nanti pada Sasori-_kun... _aku pergi." Sakura pun memejamkan matanya dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu pun berbunyi desing yang artinya detak jantung Sakura berhenti dan Sakura sudah tiada sekarang.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Jangan tinggalkan Ibu dan Ayah! Ibu mohon!" teriak Mebuki histeris. Dia pun pingsan dan terjatuh di lantai.

.

.

.

Sasori telah kembali ke kamar rawat Sakura, kini bersama dengan dokter. Dokter yang mendengar suara desing yang keras itu pun langsung menghampiri Sakura, dia sibuk memeriksa Sakura tetapi ia sudah lebih dahulu pergi dan alat untuk mengembalikan detak jantung pun mungkin sudah tak berguna lagi. Sasori mengangkat Mebuki yang pingsan dilantai dan meletakkannya dikursi.

"Ibu... bangunlah! apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori yang sama sekali tak mengerti tentang kedokteran dan alat-alatnya berhubung dia suka bolos saat pelajaran IPA berlangsung.

Lalu, Ayah Sakura pun datang. Tadinya ia tengah berada di kantin rumah sakit ingin menenangkan pikiran tetapi saat ia melihat dokter dan seorang pria berambut merah berlari kearah kamar Sakura ia merasakan hal yang buruk terjadi karena itu ia langsung bergegas ke sini.

"Dokter, jangan bilang kalau anak saya sudah tiada..." Kizashi menangis mendengar suara desing itu.

Dokter itu pun menghela nafas,"Ya... Nona Sakura telah tiada." lalu, Dokter pun menekan bel yang berada di dekat kasur Sakura. Tombol itu untuk memanggil para perawat jika keadaan darurat.

Sasori pun menghampiri sang Dokter,"Kau berbohong, kan? Sakura itu gadis yang kuat dia tak mungkin meninggal semudah itu." ucapnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tuhan sudah memanggilnya, kami tak bisa melakukan apapun. Saya mungkin bisa mengobati tetapi saya tidak dapat mengembalikan nyawa seseorang." ucap sang Dokter. Para perawat pun telah tiba, dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sedangkan alat-alat yang berada di tubuh Sakura pun dilepaskan oleh mereka. Lalu, Sakura pun dibawa oleh para perawat.

"Sakura!" Kizashi mengikuti Sakura yang akan dibawa ke kamar jenazah.

Sasori kembali _shock _dia pun mengambak dengan kuat rambutnya. Lalu, ia melihat kearah Ibu Sakura yang masih belum siuman. Dia pun menghampiri Ibu Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Sasori... ambil surat di laci. Sakura ingin kau membacanya." perintah Mebuki, Sasori pun segera berjalan kearah laci dan mengambil surat yang katanya diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Apa isinya?" gumam Sasori, dia pun membuka surat lalu membaca tulisan yang ada pada kertas.

" Konoha, 18 Maret 2012

Sasori-_kun, _sekarang kau pasti tengah membaca suratku. Surat ini kubuat setelah kau memutuskan hubungan denganku karena aku tidak yakin bisa kembali bersama denganmu lagi di kemudian hari karena aku memiliki batas umur. Kini aku telah tiada, aku harap kau bahagia dengan gadis yang akan kau nikahi nanti aku mungkin tidak dapat menerimanya karena kau hanya milikku tetapi aku sadar bahwa kau adalah pria keras kepala dan sombong, jadinya aku berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kata-kata itu.

Maaf, jika membuatmu kecewa disaat kita masih berteman atau mungkin saat kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kesalahan memang sering terjadi tanpa disadari sang pelaku dan karena itu tolong maafkan aku. Aku akan merasa sangat tenang jika kau mau memaafkanku.

Tolong sampaikan maafku kepada orang tuaku, aku pasti membuat mereka begitu sedih terutama pada Ibu. Aku tidak akan tahan jika mendengar dia menangis, tolong buat dia kembali ceria jika dia menangis dan Ayah, jaga perasaan sabarnya itu kalau bisa kau belajarlah darinya.

Dan, untuk yang terakhir kalinya... tolong nyanyikan sebuah lagu di pemakamanku. Aku tidak perduli betapa bagus atau jeleknya suaramu, aku akan bersikeras mengatakan suaramu bagus. Aku tau kau tidak suka bernyanyi tapi apakah kau akan tega menolak keinginan orang yang sudah tiada? Aku harap kau tidak mengeluarkan sisi sombongmu itu ya.

Akhir kata, Aku mencintaimu selamanya."

Sasori menegakkan kepalanya, air matanya mengalir. Dia pun meremas surat itu dan menyimpannya di saku celananya dan kembali menghampiri Ibu Sakura, dia memeluknya dengan erat."Ibu, Sakura minta maaf jika ada salah denganmu. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya." ujar Sasori.

"Hiks... Sakura..." Mebuki hanya menangis.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hujan begitu deras, upacara pemakaman Sakura telah selesai. Orang tua Sakura sebenarnya tidak mau pulang tetapi Sasori memohon kepada mereka berdua untuk pulang, dia tidak ingin keduanya sakit. Sasori basah kuyub karena dia tidak membawa payung, dia memeluk batu nisan Sakura dan menangis walau air matanya tidak tampak.

_Konna ni omotte iru Jikan wa tomatte kurenai  
Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai_

_Onaji e wo nido to egaku koto wa dekinai no ni_  
_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari_

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mitsumeta_  
_Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta no_

_Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga shite iru kara_  
_Riyuu nante iranai hiki kaesenai koto wo shitte iru_

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau desho?_  
_Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita_

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono saki ni_  
_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

_Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo_  
_Kako no zenbu uke ireru tte kimeta_

_"Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni furetai_  
_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

_"Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no_  
_... Owaranai... Love and Truth _

Sasori pun menoleh kearah batu nisan Sakura,"Aku sudah bernyanyi kan? Aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu, aku yakin pasti suaraku sangat jelek karena itulah aku tidak suka bernyanyi. Aku harap kau menyukainya, maafkan aku untuk sekali lagi... Sakura. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Sasori. Dia pun kembali meletakkan kepalanya pada nisan Sakura dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." mata Sasori terbuka, dia pun menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis dari seorang gadis yang sebenarnya sudah tiada.

"Aku hanya berhalusinasi." gumam Sasori.

"Suaramu sangat bagus, aku sangat menyukainya. Sering-seringlah datang kemari dan bernyanyi untukku." seketika hal yang dilihat oleh Sasori pun menghilang. Dia kembali menangis.

Dia sangat menyesali apa yang sudah ia putuskan setahun yang lalu tetapi penyesalannya sudah terlambat. Gadis itu sudah tiada tetapi dia baru saja melihatnya tersenyum kepadanya dan terlihat tidak marah padanya. Dia berharap bisa berjumpa dengan gadis itu nanti di alam sana tetapi dia tidak yakin bisa berada di satu tempat dengannya atau tidak? Semuanya sudah berakhir, dia sungguh menyesal.

"_Sayonara, _Sakura Haruno."

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Fic pertama OneShot selesaaaii~~ Huaaa! capek banget dan ini pertama kalinya buat satu chapter sampe 6K+, ;-; semoga ada yang baca deh... T.T soalnya ceritanya cengeng kayaknya.. ;-; gomen kalo gak bagus. Kasih saya saran atau apapun, sorry for typo dll. ;-;

song: Love and Truth by Yui.

RnR, please?


End file.
